1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and to a connector assembly with a partial connection preventing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. H5-81967 discloses a connector with a partial connection preventing function. This connector has male and female housings that are connectable with each other. The male housing has a receptacle and lock arms are formed on the receptacle. A substantially tubular slider is mounted on and surrounds the female housing and springs are provided between the female housing and the slider. The lock arms on the receptacle deform resiliently out to push the slider back as the housings are being connected. As a result, the slider compresses the springs. Biasing forces of the springs are released to separate the housings if the connecting operation is interrupted, thereby preventing partial connection. The lock arms restore to engage locks on the female housing if the housings are connected properly. Simultaneously, the slider is freed from the pushing force and is moved forward due to the biasing forces of the springs.
The slider is pulled back to separate the two housings. More particularly, the slider is retracted back from deformation spaces for the lock arms. Additionally, the lock arms are guided through a resilient deformation by slanted surfaces of the locks and disengage from the locks. Therefore, the two housings can be separated by pulling the slider backward in this state.
The above-described connector has the slider engaged with the outer side of the receptacle. An attempt could be made to have the slider engaged with the inner side of the receptacle. However, this arrangement would require the slider to project back from the receptacle in the connected state of the housings so that the slider could be pulled to separate the two housings. However, the longer slider would cause a new problem in the connecting process. Specifically, the connecting operation is performed by pushing the rear end surface of the female housing and it would be difficult to push the female housing because the projecting slider is a hindrance.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to ensure a good operability.